This invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for extracting sound data and more particularly relates to an adjustable reader arrangement and method of reading encoded indicia formed on an object.
It is often desirable to encode data, such as sound data, onto a reflective print having an image thereon. The sound data, which may be optically readable, provides information concerning the image, such as day and date the image was created. In this regard, the sound data may be encoded onto the print so that it overlays the image or, alternatively, encoded in a margin surrounding the image on the print. Moreover, a reader is typically provided for reading the sound data and emitting sound corresponding to the sound data read by the reader.
In this regard, devices for producing an audio signal from printed code are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,058 titled xe2x80x9cDevice For Reading A Printed Code And For Converting This Code Into an Audio Signalxe2x80x9d which issued Feb. 22, 1983 in the name of Herman Bouma, et al. discloses a device having a scanner for reading a visible code contained on a carrier and producing an audio signal in response to the code read by the scanner. The carrier itself contains information, such as text or picture, in addition to the code. The scanner of the Bouma, et al. patent is moved by hand into the area of the code and the code is optically read whereupon an acoustic generator is stimulated for producing a sound signal. However, a problem associated with the Bouma, et al. patent is that the scanner must be moved by hand into the area of the code. This can be time-consuming and laborious when there are a multiplicity of individual carriers to be scanned. Thus, the Bouma et al. patent does not provide for a less time-consuming and less laborious hands-free operation of the scanner.
Moreover, it known to imprint sound data in the form of machine readable code, such as barcode, onto a still image reflection print. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,996 titled xe2x80x9cData Recording Apparatus For Still Cameraxe2x80x9d which issued Jan. 8, 1991 in the name of Satoshi Kinoshita discloses a still camera having a microphone to which an external voice is input. A voice signal is generated and converted into visible barcode pattern data, which is recorded onto the camera""s film. Once the film is developed and a print is produced, a barcode reader can be used to read and decode the barcode into the original voice signal. The voice signal is realized as a voice when the voice signal is generated through a speaker. Thus, this patent discloses recording sound data by placing barcode information onto a print, which also contains the printed image corresponding to the barcode information. However, placement of visible sound data onto the print along with the image interferes with aesthetic enjoyment of the printed image. Therefore, another problem in the art is interference with aesthetic enjoyment of a printed image due to visibly encoded barcode information obscuring at least some portion of the image.
Use of invisible ink to form a barcode on an object is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,304 titled xe2x80x9cBarcode Scanner For Reading A Visible Ink And A Luminescent Invisible Inkxe2x80x9d issued Mar. 26, 1996 in the name of William Berson, et al. According to this patent, a lower layer barcode is written on an object with a visible ink and an upper layer barcode is written over the lower layer barcode with an ink that is invisible to the naked eye. The lower layer barcode is read by a first xe2x80x9cillumination sourcexe2x80x9d emitting a first wavelength of incident radiation and a first sensor which detects the reflected radiation. The upper layer barcode is read by a second illumination source emitting a second wavelength of incident radiation and a second sensor which detects the reflected radiation. That is, this apparatus reads the upper and lower level barcodes by detecting different wavelengths of reflected radiation. Thus, in the same amount of space that would otherwise be utilized to print one barcode, the Berson et al. device prints two or more barcodes over-laid one upon the other. Although the Berson et al. patent discloses use of invisible barcode information and a technique to increase the amount of barcode information available in a given space on an object, the lower layer barcode is nonetheless visible. This visible lower layer barcode can interfere with aesthetic enjoyment of a printed image when laid-down on the image. In addition, although the Berson et al. technique allows storing more barcode information on the object because there are several layers of barcode data on the object, the several layers of barcode information necessarily must be individually printed to store the information represented in each layer. Printing each layer individually is time consuming and therefore undesirable. Therefore, yet another problem in the art is time consumed in printing multilayered barcode data.
Some readers are hand-held adjustable readers. An adjustable hand-held symbology reader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,044 titled xe2x80x9cSymbology Reader With A Variable Orientation Headxe2x80x9d issued Dec. 19, 1995 in the name of Joel T. Aragon. This patent discloses a hand-held symbology reader having a handle for grasping by a user and a head attached to the handle for adjustable angular movement of the head relative to the handle. The head is also rotatable about three axes of rotation relative to the handle. The user rotates the head of the hand-held reader until the longitudinal axis of an imaging area in the reader coincides with a longitudinal axis of symbology.to be read. This patent also discloses that the head can be pointed at a target object having the symbology thereon while the handle is held in a fixed position relative to the target object. However, Aragon""s symbology reader is hand-held which makes use thereof time-consuming and laborious when reading symbology belonging to a multiplicity of target objects bearing the symbology.
Although the prior art recited hereinabove discloses various techniques for forming sound-encoded information and reading that information, the prior art nonetheless possess the problems of absence of hands-free operation of the scanner, interference with aesthetic enjoyment of a printed image due to visibly encoded information obscuring at least some portion of the image, and time consuming printing of multilayered barcode information.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt need to provide an adjustable reader arrangement and method of reading encoded indicia, such as sound-encoded indicia, formed on an object in a manner such that the prior art problems recited hereinabove are overcome.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable reader arrangement and method of reading encoded indicia, such as sound-encoded indicia, formed on an object.
With this object in view, an embodiment of the present invention resides an adjustable reader arrangement for reading encoded indicia formed on an object, comprising: a base; a detector removably connected to the base for detecting the indicia, the detector having a first portion adapted to be removably connected to the base and a second portion adjustable into alignment with the indicia formed on the object; and an emitter coupled to the detector for emitting a signal indicative of the indicia detected by the detector.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a detector having a pivotable portion thereof adjustable by a user of the reader arrangement to an angle convenient for the user.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a detector having a rotatable portion thereof adjustable by a user of the reader arrangement to a position convenient for the user.
An advantage of the present invention is that an object containing corrupted indicia is nonetheless readable.
Another advantage of the present invention is that indicia may be surrounded by a border area which does not contain the indicia.
Another advantage of the present invention is that redundant indicia placed on a second side of the object can be read in order to recreate identical indicia placed on a first side of the object for archival purposes.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the reader arrangement is ergonomically conducive to hearing sound-encoded information as an operator simultaneously views an image appearing on the print.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the reader arrangement is independent of an external power source.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that encoded information appearing on a multiplicity of prints can be conveniently read less laboriously and in shorter time, when compared to prior art devices.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.